Lo sabía
by ciendol
Summary: Eridan siempre supo que se iba a morir joven, y Sollux también. Humanstuck UA - Sollux/Eridan


Disclaimer: Homestuck le pertenece al señor Andrew Hussie.

Pareja: Sollux/Eridan

Notas: Uh, no estoy muy segura de esto, pero espero que les guste.

* * *

"**Lo sabía"**

"Yo siempre he sabido que me voy a morir joven"

Y es el tono, ese tono melodramático que deja al descubierto que lo único que quiere es llamar la atención del resto, ese tono de sé-más-que-tú, es lo que hace que le hierva la sangre a Sollux, que le den ganas de golpearlo y después pisotearlo y después-

Después se le pasa. Se le pasa porque su estómago hace algo que no debería hacer, se llena de una sensación incómoda -_por última vez, que no es diarrea, Karkat de mierda_- y extraña, algo que hace que quiera sentarse en el piso y llorar hasta ahogarse, que le da miedo y le preocupa. Que le urge a hacer _algo_, a no perder el tiempo.

La primera vez, a todas las chicas de la clase le lagrimearon un poquitín los ojos (y a algunos chicos también -_Karkat_-), y lo bañaron de frases de apoyo. La segunda vez, más palabras de aliento y suspiros de preocupación, y casi nadie lloró. La tercera vez los suspiros sonaron más a leve exasperación que a otra cosa. La sexta vez produjo que la mayoría pusiera los ojos en blanco.

La décima vez, ya nadie quiso prestarle atención.

Pero Eridan era obstinado, y llegó a decirlo unas 30 veces. Ya, quizá le ponía _aaalgo_ de color, pero era en serio. Era su manera de sacarse del pecho, o por último, aliviar un poco esa sensación oscura que insistía en presagiarle algo malo, muy malo.

Da igual que nadie le crea, se conforma con decirlo (aunque toda atención es bienvenida), que el viento se llevara sus palabras y le dejara el peso a otro para que se ocupe.

Cuando llegó el día, a Eridan Ampora sólo le sorprendió una cosa, que nada tuvo que ver con el accidente (siempre supo que iba a morirse joven, después de todo). Y que de hecho, fue algo que había pasado el día antes.

Fue un puñetazo.

Pero no fue el puñetazo en sí lo que le llamó la atención, lo que lo dejó marcando ocupado unos minutos. Pues, siendo sinceros, no era la primera vez que alguien de la clase lo golpea y le deja los ojos vidriosos -_que no son lágrimas, imbécil_- y la respiración entrecortada.

No, en realidad, fue el beso que siguió al puño lo que lo dejó en shock. Un beso torpe y desesperado. Duró unos cuantos segundos pero a Eridan le pareció una vida entera. Y un Sol lloroso que le besa contra la pared como diciéndole _ándate a la mierda, no, espera, no no no mejor no te vayas, quédate._

Hacía un calor de perros y por la ventana de la sala vacía se colaban algunas risas lejanas de niños jugando afuera.

Le empuja suavemente, con la respiración entrecortada, y lo observa con curiosidad. Después fuerza una sonrisa burlona y tragándose los nervios suelta la primera estupidez que se le viene a la mente.

-Wow, sabía que soy caliente y todo, pero no tanto como para hacer que llores, Sol.

Sólo recibe un gruñido de respuesta. Y otro beso.

Y esta vez sólo se deja llevar, porque aunque los labios del otro chico están secos y ásperos, son muy cálidos, y su boca sabe bien, y sus manos lo abrazan por la espalda, y y y al final mueve sus manos y le limpia las lágrimas a Sollux.

No le paran de temblar las piernas, y se aferra al otro chico para no caerse. Abre un poco la boca y deja que el otro meta su lengua y explore. Por un momento deja que lo ataque y después responde con la misma brutalidad y torpeza, y el beso sigue y sigue y sigue hasta que se les va la respiración y se separan de nuevo. Eridan se deja caer al piso lentamente, apoyando la espalda en la pared. Sollux sigue de pie, observándolo de una manera rara, no sabe si es enojo, tristeza, asco o -quizá- amor. Se miran un rato más y Eridan baja la mirada. Le duele la cabeza y se autoconvence que es el calor lo que lo tiene afiebrado. Cierra los ojos. Sol se da media vuelta y se va con pasos lentos, así de simple.

Al otro día no se dirigen palabra, ni siquiera intercambian miradas. No es cosa rara porque nunca se llevaron exactamente bien. Escucha a Fef preguntarle a Sol que qué le pasa, que por qué anda más serio de lo normal. Exceptuando eso, es un día como cualquier otro. Todavía no entiende muy bien qué había pasado exactamente la tarde anterior, pero le es más fácil no pensar en eso. Ya le basta con sentir un hormigueo en los labios cada vez que recuerda la escena. Pero está tranquilo, y eso es lo que importa. Todo el resto fue normal. Un día como cualquier otro.

Eridan Ampora tenía razón y se murió siendo muy joven.

Lo dijo muchas veces, y todas esas veces Sollux Captor lo escuchó con rabia, porque algo adentro suyo le decía que era verdad, que iba en serio, y que el otro chico tenía miedo y que por eso cubría todo con su dramatismo y exageración. Y le daba más rabia aún saber que no podía hacer nada, y mucha, mucha más rabia el estar siempre tan pendiente de esa vida efímera que _siempre_ iba a estar lejos de él.

Le consuela el suponer que, durante los últimos suspiros del otro chico, él estuvo ocupando sus pensamientos.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
